Ultron Attacks
by Smarty 94
Summary: On their way to their first gig, the Sonic Underground end up face to face with Ultron and try to stop him from building an unstable space bridge. Meanwhile; Max and Roxanne try to build a nursery in the mansion.
1. Gig at Echo Creek

At the youth center; loads of people were cheering as the Sonic Underground went to a dressing room.

"Radical concert man." said Howard.

"I could do concerts all day." Said Rayman.

"But it's the only place we've ever performed at since Pakmar became our manager." Said Sonic.

Some gold R2-D2 like robot appeared and beeping sounds were heard.

"For crying out loud G, how are you tired of being in that robot already? Your brain's been in that thing for 2 hours already. Besides, the doctor said that it'll be days until your head was completely fixed." Said Sonic.

"Yeah well I wish it was sooner. Do you know how hard it is teaching my student?" G asked. "Plus I am still mad at SpongeBob."

"Time is such a problem." Said Ben, "Don't expect me to go Clockwork to make it faster, lots of bad stuff could happen."

G beeped a bit before leaving.

"My life is terrible." Said G.

Ben soghed

"Maybe I can do it. After all he does have a point of teaching Heidi." said Ben.

Sonic Nodded.

"Do it Ben." Sonic said.

He turned to a locker and became shocked at what he saw.

He was looking at his father Jules the Hedgehog looking at him with a stern look.

The others saw that Sonic was looking at the lockers.

"He's coo coo." Said Howard.

Sonic approached the reflection of his father.

"Dad, is that really you?" said Sonic.

"Yes my son, it's me." Jules said in an Optimus Prime like voice.

Sonic became shocked.

"Why do you sound like the Cybertronian Optimus Prime?" said Sonic.

"Whenever a heroic guy Mobian dies, their voices change." Said Jules.

"Okay." said Sonic.

"Plus, I advise you to not let Ben go Chronosapian to heal someone faster, for if he does, it'll affect the space time continuum in a bad way." Said Jules.

"And he's talking to himself." Said Howard.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic approached the group.

"So what happened?" said G.

Before Sonic could say anything, Pakmar appeared.

"Good news." Said Pakmar.

G beeped in annoyance before leaving.

"What Pakmar?" said Trent.

Everyone looked at him.

"I managed to book you a gig at Echo Creek." Said Pakmar.

The band became shocked.

"Really?" said Randy.

"Yes really." Said Pakmar.

The band ran off.

"Figures." Said Pakmar.

Later; the band was at the mansion, packing the RV.

Rayman grabbed a suitcase and put it next to the mansion before he started to pack it in.

"Come on you over sized home." Said Rayman.

He kept on pushing the top of the suitcase until the entire mansion was inside the case.

"Whew, that took some time." Said Rayman.

The suitcase ended up springing open, releasing the mansion.

"Nevermind." Said Rayman.

Sonic was checking a clipboard.

"Electric guitars, acoustic guitar, electric bass, keyboard, keytar, drums, and DJ station. That's everything." Said Sonic.

Beeping sounds were heard and a mad G is seen.

Sonic was sad for his friend and smiled.

"Yo G I may have an idea." He said.

In Tails Lab sonic and G were talking to Tails.

"I might have just the thing." Said Tails.

He brought in a gold robot that looked like G's dragon form.

"This thing has martial arts capabilities." Said Tails.

He popped the top of the R2-D2 like robot and removed the brain before putting it in the other robot.

"Nice, I could get used to this for a while." Said G.

The Skylander Night Shift was checking the RV's engine.

"Seems good, and that's coming from an Undead Skylander who can fix cars and can't remove his boxing gloves." Said Night Shift.

"No duh." Said Ben.

The band and Skylander failed to notice Salem and Colosso sneaking into the RV.

The two animals smiled.

"Okay, we're going on a road trip." Said Salem.

"Really, because Penny's got cat allergies." Said Colosso.

"Forget it, Sonic hardly shows any attention to us anymore." Said Salem, "I'm a cat, I need lots of attention."

Colosso nodded.

At Echo Creek; two individuals; Star Butterfly and her best friend Marco Diaz (Star Vs the Forces of Evil) were walking down a sidewalk.

Marco was drinking a Mr. Smoothie smooothie.

"Man this is good." Said Marco.

"I'll bet." Said Star.

"Oh, it is." Said Marco.

They walked past a Sonic Underground flyer, but walked back to the flyer and read it.

"Hey, the Sonic Underground is coming here for a concert tomorrow night." Said Marco.

Star gasped.

"Maybe we'll get a chance to meet them in person." Said Star.

Marco smiled.

"Maybe." He said. "Let's see if we can get ticket."

The two walked off.

Later; they left a concert hall's booth with tickets in their hands.

"Finally, we've got tickets for the concert." Said Star.

"Of all the band members in that band, I like Rayman on the DJ station." Said Marco.

"Hopefully, nothing can keep this concert from happening." Said Star.

However; she and Marco saw lots of drones with blasters approaching.

The two became shocked.

"To soon." Said Marco.

They went to a dumpster and hid inside of it.

The citizens of Echo Creek noticed the drones before a robot named Ultron (Avengers Assemble) appeared.

"Greetings citizens of Echo Creek, I am Ultron." Said Ultron.


	2. Plans for New Nursery

With Max Goof; he was walking into the mansion carrying a box with a baby crib inside of it.

He placed it in the living room before grabbing the instructions.

Max started to read it.

G came in and saw this.

"Preparing for parenthood I see." Said G.

Max nodded.

"Your right G." Said Max. "I may need help."

Spongebob entered the living room.

"Did I hear someone say they need some help? I may know of a room that can be used as a nursery." Said Spongebob.

Max smiled.

"Hopefully, the room won't be a pigsty." Said Max.

The scene quickly changed to the three looking in a random room, and Max was mad.

"THIS ROOM IS A PIGSTY!" yelled Max.

"Hey." A Random Pig said.

G sighed.

"Really SpongeBob?" He asked mad.

"Just kill them so that we can have bacon." Said Spongebob.

The pigs squealed in fear before jumping out a window.

Max and G looked at each other and kicked SpongeBob out the window.

"There now I can help you and your wife with the nursery." G said.

However, Spongebob returned and removed the robotic head before pulling out the brain and squishing it with his feet.

"That'll teach you to mess with one of the owners." Said Spongebob.

Max became shocked.

"You killed him." Said Max.

"Yep. He was a pain in all our backsides anyways." Said Spongebob.

Max thought about it.

"Good point." Said Max.

The two started working on the room.


	3. Ultron's Plan

With the Sonic Underground; they were on the open road as Ben was driving.

"Our first gig, that's just what we need to get out of town for a while." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but did we need to bring four Skylanders with us?" said Penny,

She pointed to four Swap Force Skylanders; Night Shift, Stink Bomb, Magna Charge, and Free Ranger who were sitting on a couch.

Sonic saw this.

"They're friends of us." Said Sonic.

"We've been in the Skylanders game for two years, and that's too long for us." Said Free Ranger.

Ben stopped the RV at the entrance to Echo Creek.

"We're here." Said Ben.

Everyone got out and saw that Echo Creek was in ruins.

"Wow, looks like an apocalypse happened here." Said Randy.

"If this is Echo Creek, then we've been ripped off." Said Rayman.

Pakmar saw this and was shocked.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" He asked. "DID ROBOT ATTACK!?"

A drone flew by.

"Apparently." Said Ben.

The drone returned and scanned the group, before going off in alarm.

"ORGANIC LIFE FORMS DETECTED IN-"the drone said before a ninja star hit the drone, destroying it.

"That'll shut it up." Said Stink Bomb.

Penny grabbed the drone and inspected it.

"Hmm, I've never seen anything like this." Said Penny.

"Penny, check out what's inside the drone, Stink Bomb and Magna Charge; check for some survivors." Said Sonic.

Stink Bomb and Magna Charge nodded before leaving.

Ben sighed.

"What's next a, evil machine broadcasting his name?" He asked.

Penny started checking her hand computer and saw Ultron.

"Greetings, I am Ultron, obey me or be destroyed, cause let's face it, I'll destroy you either way." Said Ultron.

The screen then went static.

"Great, I lost the signal." Said Penny.

With Stink Bomb and Magna Charge; the two were looking for any survivors.

The magnet headed Skylander saw a drone passing by and signaled Stink Bomb about it.

The two followed it.

The drone went to the same dumpster that Star and Marco were in before scanning it and going off in alarm.

"Organic life forms detected it-"The drone said before another one of Stink Bomb's ninja stars hit it, destroying the drone.

Star and Marco poked their heads out of the dumpster and saw the Skylanders.

"Come with us if you want to live." Said Magna Charge.

The two are shocked.

"Of course we want to live. What kind of stupid question is that?" Marco asked.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Said Stink Bomb, "Those drones will be back soon."

The four ran off.

They got closer to the RV.

"We've got some survivors." Said Magna Charge.

The door opened and the two Skylanders and humans went in the RV before the door closed.

Star looked at Sonic and gasped.

She was about to say something before Ben placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shhhhh." Said Ben.

A drone appeared and started scanning the RV as everyone became worried.

Penny was about to sneeze but Sonic grabbed her nose.

The drone stopped scanning and eventually left.

Sonic turned to Rayman and motioned to the window.

The limbless hero grabbed his head and moved it outside of the RV and looked around the place.

He saw no drones and returned to the RV.

"All clear." Said Rayman.

Everyone sighed.

Penny then sneezed.

"Sorry, I tend to get allergies." Said Penny.

In the RV's closet; Salem and Colosso became shocked.

"They're on to us." Said Colosso.

Sonic turned to Marco and Star.

"What happened?" said Sonic.

"I don't know, we got tickets to your concert, then this weird robot person attacks." Said Marco.

Penny was checking her hand computer.

"Ultron?" said Penny.

"Yeah, that sounds like the robot." Marco said before realizing something, "Oh wait, manners. Names Marco Diaz."

Star smiled.

"I am Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni." Said Star.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Mewni, where have I heard that name before?" said Sonic.

He then remembered.

"Oh yeah, and alternate dimension I accidentally traveled to when trying to get to a different one. I even went to that MLP dimension as well by mistake." Said Sonic.

Trent groaned.

"You may have a ring that can allow for dimensional travel, but there's no way you could have been to those places." Said Trent.

Sonic then pulled out the severed head of Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Friendship is Magic), blood was dripping from her neck.

"Tell that to Twilight Sparkle." Said Sonic.

Penny became shocked and was about to puke but swallowed it.

Star was also shocked and looked at the readers.

"That's just so wrong." Said Star.

"You killed a pony and got a show abruptly canceled? Raven's going to kill you." Said Randy.

Sonic gave the severed head to Howard.

"Please, we always end up on her bad side." Said Sonic.

Howard became confused.

"So, you're not worried about that?" said Howard.

"I'm more worried about what'll happen if she and Beast Boy got together. That would be the last thing I'd want to see." Said Sonic.

"I don't think I'd be able to stomach that." Said Ben.

A portal opened up above Howard and a giant black fist started punching Howard to the ground before it stopped.

"You destroyed my favorite show." Raven said from inside the portal.

"IT WAS SONIC!" Howard shouted.

The portal went over Sonic.

"To be fair, I don't know how to fully master the powers of my Darkspine Ring, and it was really Eggman's fault." Said Sonic.

"Okay." said Raven.

The portal closed up.

"At least she's not dating Beast Boy." Said Sonic.

"I heard that." Beast Boys Voice is heard.

Randy pretended to check his cell phone and acted shocked.

"A 99 percent off sale on Tofu?" said Randy.

The group waited to hear something but didn't.

"Let's go someplace private." Said Kai.

Ben drove the RV off.

Later; the group was at an alleyway, and Star and Marco told the Sonic Underground and Skylanders everything they know.

"So this Ultron just shows up out of nowhere and forces everyone to work for him?" said Night Shift.

"That's right." said Star.

Pakmar is mad.

"This Ultron is clearly up to no good." said Pakmar.

"We need to find out what he's planning on and stop him." Said Stink Bomb.

Ben did some thinking.

"But if we're to do that, we'll need some info from the most lowest and disgusting characters ever, now who do we know that's like that?" said Ben.

Suddenly; a door in the alley opened up and an Asian guy with Timon and Pumbaa in his hands exited the door before tossing the meerkat and warthog into a dumpster.

The dumpster closed up on its own.

The Asian said something in Japanese very angrily before going back in the door he came out of and closing it.

"You don't want to know what he said, trust me." Said Sonic.

Timon and Pumbaa came out of the dumpster.

"Whoa, last time we go to a Japanese Restaurant for grubs." Said Timon.

The two started to walk off but saw the Sonic Underground.

"Hey, Sonic, what brings you here." Said Pumbaa.

"A little this and that, listen-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Pumbaa.

"Hey, does Ben still have that bug like alien, cause we want to eat him." Said Pumbaa.

Ben gasped in shock.

"No, you can't eat Ben." Said Kai.

"Please." Said Pumbaa.

"No, now pay attention. What do you know of a robot named Ultron?" said Trent.

Timon and Pumbaa became shocked.

"Ultron, you're going after that robot?" said Timon.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Oh, that's a bad guy, you don't want to fool with him." Said Timon.

"You know where we can find him?" said Randy.

"Even if we did know, you wouldn't want to find him, not even have anything to do with him. Ultron will dispose of you quickly before you can wish you were never born." Said Pumbaa.

Everyone became shocked.

"He's a vicious robot; he'll dispose of everyone on earth by any means necessary." Said Timon.

"How you guys holding up?" said Sonic.

"I think I wet myself." Said Marco.

Everyone stepped away from the Latino.

"Look, just tell us what he's planning on so that we can put an end to it." Said Stink Bomb.

"Well alright, but it is your funeral. We overheard him telling everyone in this city that he wanted them to build something called a Space Bridge." Said Timon.

Penny used her hand computer to look up Space Bridges and saw something.

"I think I found it." Said Penny.

Everyone looked at the computer and saw a Transformers like Space Bridge.

"A Space Bridge that the Cybertronians use to travel to different planets without the use of a space ship." Said Sonic.

"So Ultron's trying to build a Space Bridge to go to another planet, makes no sense." Said Howard.

Rayman thought of something.

"Unless this space bridge was unstable." Said Rayman.

Everyone else gasped after realizing what Rayman said.

"Of course, Ultron's not building a space bridge to another planet, he's trying to create a black hole." Said Ben.

Pacmar is shocked.

"Oh this is bad." He said.

Penny saw something else on her computer.

"And the good thing is Ultron still needs a generator." Said Penny.

"Where would Ultron get a generator from?" said Magna Charge.

Marco did some thinking.

"The power plant five miles outside of town, it's got thousands of generators." Said Marco.

"Okay, we need to head for the power plant and make sure the generators are all safe." Said Sonic.

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted.


	4. Cleaning up

Back at the mansion; Max and Spongebob were cleaning up the terrible room.

Spongebob grabbed a dresser in terrible condition and tossed it out the window.

At the bottom of the mansion; Beast Boy was relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Aw, just what the doctor ordered. Nothing can ruin this summer vacation." Said Beast Boy.

He didn't notice a shadow looming over him.

The dresser then fell on top of the green skinned human, crushing him.

Raven appeared smirking before pulling out her cell phone and taking a picture of it.

"Nice." Said Raven.

Back in the room; Roxanne entered.

"So what's going on?" said Roxanne.

Max and Spongebob turned to Roxanne.

"Cleaning up this room." Said Max.

Spongebob grabbed a safe.

"So far, we've already gotten rid of a dresser." Said Spongebob.

He tossed the safe out of the room.

Beast Boy got out of the dresser.

"Okay, hopefully nothing bad will happen." Said Beast Boy.

The safe fell on Beast Boy, crushing him.

Raven took a picture of the thing.

"This is going to be great." Said Raven.

Spongebob tossed out an anvil which crushed Beast Boy, causing Raven to take a picture of it.

The sponge grabbed a huge statue of Batman before tossing it out the window.

The statue crushed Beast Boy and Raven took a picture of it.

After a while, Beast Boy came out of lots of stuff and Raven had lots of pictures.

"He's been crushed with everything but the kitchen sink." Said Raven.

A kitchen sink fell on Beast Boy, crushing him.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Beast Boy.

Raven took a picture of it and did some typing.

"Hashtag Beast Pancake." Said Raven.

Spongebob, Max, and Roxanne looked out the window.

"Well, that's everything in this room. Now we just need to paint the room and some more." Said Spongebob.


	5. Magna Charge Loss

With the Sonic Underground; they appeared at a power plant with lots of generators. The group left the RV.

"There it is the power plant." said Marco.

"Just one of these things might be able to power up a Space Bridge." said Rayman.

"No kidding." Said Sonic, "I hope we can stop Ultron."

"That robot has to be close by." Said Ben.

"Okay, we'd better split up. Marco; you, Star, Pakmar, Timon, Pumbaa, Howard, Magna Charge, and Free Ranger will stay here and guard the generators, Trent; you, Ben, Kai, Night Shift, and Randy will check the east side, and Ray; you, me, Penny, and Stink Bomb will check the west side." Said Sonic.

The group nodded before walking off in their separate directions.

Fifteen minutes later; Marco's group was still waiting.

A rustling sound was heard and the group turned to where it came from.

Free Ranger pulled out his Storm Blades.

"Keep still." Said Free Ranger.

He slowly approached the sound and Ultron jumped out.

The bird like Skylander and Ultron started clashing arms with each other.

"Ultron I presume." Said Free Ranger.

"Yes." Said Ultron.

"You'll never get your hands on a generator, never." Said Free Ranger.

The two continued clashing arms.

Magna Charge got ready to shoot out one of his rounds, but Ultron blocked it with an energy shield.

Magna Charge became shocked.

"Not good." Said Magna Charge.

Star pulled out her wand and got ready to attack, but Ultron used his red energy to knock the wand out of her hands.

Salem and Colosso looked out the window and were shocked.

"So that's this Ultron everyone's going after." Said Salem.

"Yep, it is." Said Colosso.

Pakmar pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Guys, Ultron's at the power plant, hurry." Said Pakmar.

Sonic appeared quickly and pulled off a Homing Attack, but Ultron managed to land a punch to Sonic's gut, making the hedgehog stop.

Sonic then slid off of Ultron.

Ultron knocked Free Ranger into the fence.

Magna Charge charged towards Ultron, but the robot grabbed the magnet headed robot.

"You're just what I need." Said Ultron.

He then shocked Magna Charge with a small bit of energy before the magnet headed robot's green eye turned red.

"What do you wish of me master?" said Magna Charge.

"One generator to go." Said Ultron.

Magna Charge nodded before using his magnet powers to remove a generator from the ground and make it hover over his head.

The two robots left.

The other heroes appeared and saw everything.

"What happened?" said Night Shift.

"Ultron." Said Marco.

"We can't just wait until Ultron destroys the world, we have to stop him." Said Ben.

He was about to walk off, but was stopped by Sonic.

"No, he knew how to defend himself against my Homing Attack." Said Sonic.

Penny became shocked.

"He already knows everything about us." Said Penny.

"It'll be useless to go after him until we can find out where he's at and find a way to stop him." Said Stink Bomb.

Marco did some thinking.

"I know a place where we can hide for a while." Said Marco.

Later; the group was at the Diaz house. They were sitting in Star's room.

"Why didn't anyone tell us Ultron was a very powerful opponent?" said Pakmar.

"Hey, me and Pumbaa told you not to get involved in what Ultron's doing." Said Timon.

The group did some thinking.

"Good point." Said Pakmar.

"But still; he now has Magna Charge under his control and a generator." Said Stink Bomb, "We need to get Magna Charge back on our side and stop Ultron for good."

"But how, it was like he knew everything about us." Said Randy.

Sonic did some thinking before looking at Star's magic mirror.

"Is that a magic mirror?" said Sonic.

Star nodded.

"It is." Said Star.

Sonic walked over to it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, I don't know if you have this function, but I need you to try and make contact with my late father." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"Are you kidding me now? I'm beginning to question your sanity." Said Ben, "Besides, he's probably looking for a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

The mirror started to smoke up a bit before the smoke cleared up, revealing Jules the Hedgehog on the other side and still looking stern.

"You don't believe in that pot of gold at the end of a rainbow stuff do you?" said Jules.

Everyone but Sonic became shocked.

"I did not see that coming." Said Howard.

"Agreed." said Marco. "I mean this is crazy even for me."

"I can only help out my son when I see the situation that he's in is serious, but a magic mirror is being used." Said Jules.

Ben became even more shocked.

"And he sounds like Optimus Prime, terrific." Said Ben.

Kai was also shocked.

"Cool." She said.

"It's a death thing on Mobius." Said Sonic.

Jules turned to Sonic.

"What troubles you my son?" said Jules.

"Well, we're going after this robot named Ultron who put a friend of ours under his control." Said Sonic.

"I trust that you and your friends will stop Ultron." Said Jules.

"That's the thing, when we tried to stop him; he managed to predict our movements. How can we stop someone who knows us better then we know the foe?" said Sonic.

"In the ocean there are dolphins. They're so smart that they know how to deal with a shark." Said Jules.

Sonic is shocked.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"I don't follow." Said Howard.

"You never could." Said Randy.

"Ultron was the dolphin, and you were the sharks. You need to reverse the roles by becoming the dolphins." Said Jules.

Sonic nodded.

"I understand." Said Sonic.

Jules disappeared from the mirror.

"How are we supposed to do that?" said Free Ranger.

"By doing something unpredictable." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a cord from his Werehog morpher and attached it to the omnitrix before some downloading happened.

"Download complete." Said the omnitrix.

Sonic removed the cord.

"Okay Ben, give it a shot." Said Sonic.

Ben gulped before activating his omnitrix.

"I hope I don't regret this." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and turned into Manic the Hedgehog, but in werehog form.

Manic roared very loudly that the windows in the house broke.

It also broke car windows, glasses, even an airplane window broke.

Manic saw everything that happened.

Sonic smacked the werehog in the back of the head.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"You've got more problems than me." Said Sonic.

He turned to the others.

"Okay, we need to switch powers and or skills with each other in order to stop Ultron." Said Sonic.

Night Shift pulled his boxing gloves closer to himself.

"Not my babies." Said Night Shift.

Everyone looked at him.

"I really like boxing." Said Night Shift.

However; Sonic removed the boxing gloves and placed them on Marco's hands before Free Ranger gave his storm blades to Night Shift.

"We have no other choice." Said Free Ranger.

Night Shift sighed.

"Fine." Said Night Shift.


	6. More Room Work

Back at the room; Spongebob returned with lots of paint cans.

"Okay, I've got the paint we need." said Spongebob.

Max and Roxanne looked at the paint colors.

"Well, you've been busy." Said Max.

"I know." Said Spongebob, "I was distracted with stuff."

 **Flashback**

Spongebob was at the park; looking at Patrick in his Mr. Superawesomeness form.

"Check it out, I've got better control of my powers." Said Patrick.

He used his powers to summon two ice cream cones. The starfish grabbed the cones and split his arms apart as a thunderstorm was broowing.

Spongebob got excited before Patrick started eating the ice cream, making the storm disappear.

Spongebob gained a deadpan look.

"Yeah, we should have picked out a better super power for him." Said Spongebob.

 **End Flashback**

Spongebob walked out the bedroom and saw a somewhat fixed up G in his original, but he was now in a wheelchair and had some type of speakers connected to him.

"Hey Steven Hawkins." Said Spongebob.

"Hey freak." G's speakers said in a robotic like voice.

"So you were fixed up." Said Spongebob.

"No thanks to you. I've been reduced to staying in this wheelchair and being stuck as Steven Hawkins for some time now." Said G's speakers.

Spongebob shook his head.

"Good luck with that." Said Spongebob.

"When I get out of this, I'll kill you." Said G's speakers.

However; Spongebob pulled out a gun that looked like one of Trigger Happy's gold shooters, but was brown instead and aimed it at G's head.

"Nevermind." Said G's speakers.


	7. Defeating Ultron

In the forest; lots of people from Echo Creek were working on a space bridge.

Faraway; the heroes were behind a bush as Star was looking through the wrong end of a pair of binoculars.

"What do you see?" said Marco.

"I can't really tell it seems very far away." said Star.

Marco grabbed the binoculars and moved them the right way.

"Oh that's better." Star said.

She became shocked by what she saw.

"Everyone's working very hard." Said Star.

Penny took the binoculars.

"At least the generator isn't there yet." Said Penny.

"Okay, we need to get everyone out of there before Ultron and Magna Charge return with the generator." Said Randy.

Everyone nodded and left.

The Echo Creek residents were still working on the Space Bridge when they saw a blimp in the sky.

"Who wants loads of Ice Cream?" Sonic said from inside the blimp.

Everyone stopped working.

"There's lots of Ice Cream at the high school in the cafeteria." Said Sonic.

The workers quickly ran off.

Sonic smiled.

"To easy." Said Sonic.

"I'm amazed we even have a blimp." Said Howard.

Pakmar nodded.

"The fat human is right." He said. "This is so cramped its like Ben's closet. No offence Ben."

"Not offended." Said Ben.

"Well, I am." Said Howard.

"Save that stuff for later, Howard; you, Pakmar, Timon, and Pumbaa take the blimp back to the RV and stay there until we stop Ultron." Said Sonic.

Pakmar growls.

"No this is serious and I want to help. Besides I can fit into places you all can't." He said.

Sonic turned to Pumbaa.

"Pakmar is some yummy grub." Said Sonic.

"Ooohh." Said Pumbaa.

Timon smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Timon.

Pakmar jumped into Penny's arms.

Sonic opened a door.

"Okay, we're skydiving." said Sonic.

He jumped out of the blimp followed by Ben who quickly activated his omnitrix and became Manic the Werehog, Kai, Penny, Randy, Trent, Rayman, Free Ranger, Stink Bomb, and Night Shift.

The group eventually landed on their feet.

Rayman used his hair like a helicopter to land gently on the ground.

"Beat that." Said Rayman.

"Yeah, he can do that." Said Sonic, "We need to take this thing apart."

However; Ultron and Magna Charge returned with the generator.

"I don't think so." Said Ultron.

The heroes saw the two.

"Ultron, we can't let you destroy life with an unstable space bridge. Return Magna Charge to his original programming." Said Stink Bomb.

Magna Charge dropped the generator and used his magnet powers to attach wires to the generator and the space bridge.

"I only have the programming to serve my master." Said Magna Charge.

He pressed a button on some controls and the space bridge created a black hole.

The heroes became scared.

"Black hole." The heroes said.

"In a matter of minutes, all organic life shall be destroyed for good." Said Ultron.

Star looked at Ultron.

"But if everyone is destroyed then so will you." Star said.

Ultron realized Star is right and became shocked but became eager.

"I don't care anymore." Said Ultron.

He charged at the heroes, but Rayman ate a blue cookie and turned blue before doing a homing attack on Ultron, sending the robot crashing in a tree.

"Glad I made a trip to Eggman's old base." Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, time to clobber lots of robots." Said Rayman.

Stink Bomb tackled Magna Charge to the ground.

"Magna Charge, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't want to hurt you. I can never bring myself to harm a fellow Skylander." Said Stink Bomb.

However Ultron laughed.

"Don't you get it? You won't be able to get him back on your side, the robot is with me now." Said Ultron.

"We'll see." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a cell phone that looked like the Legendary Morpher and a key with a Cyan Wisp on it before putting it in the phone and turning the key.

"LASER!" Sonic yelled.

He turned into a cyan laser and went through Ultron several times.

Ultron is mad.

"You think you've got the better of me?" said Ultron.

"No, we know so." Said Penny.

She aimed Trent's Sonic Boom Blaster at Ultron and shot him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ultron shouted and fell and exploded.

His parts were then sucked up into the black hole before they disappeared.

Magna Charge was about to attack Stink Bomb when his red eye turned back to green.

"What, where am I?" said Magna Charge.

He was then punched by Rayman.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Said Magna Charge.

"Yeah right, the last time a robot said that was when-"Rayman said before Sonic shoved a purple cookie in his mouth, turning the limbless hero back to normal.

Rayman was shocked.

"Nevermind." Said Rayman.

Pakmar exited the generator.

"Well, got the generator shut off from the inside." Said Pakmar.

He saw that the black hole was still on.

"Fail." Said Trent.

"Penny, how can we close up the black hole?" said Sonic.

Penny checked her hand computer.

"A detonation from inside the hole. Get the generator inside." Said Penny.

Magna Charge used his magnet head to lift the generator off the ground.

The magnet headed Skylander went to the black hole and released the generator into the hole.

"CHEESE IT!" yelled Magna Charge.

Everyone ran off as the space bridge parts were sucked into the black hole before it closed up for good.

Everyone was shocked.

"Well, that happened." Said Kai.

Manic the Werehog was shocked before the omnitrix started beeping and turned him back to Ben.

"I never thought I'd see that happening." Said Ben.

"Oh yeah, we stopped a killer robot." Said Marco.

"One with serious problems." Said Sonic, "Let's get back to the RV."

The group walked off.

Later; they returned to the RV that was on the road.

"So, how'd it go?" said Timon.

"Well, Ultron's gone." Penny said before sneezing, "Though my allergies are not."

Sonic noticed something under the sink and went to it. He stuck his hand in the cupboard and pulled out Salem by the neck.

Colosso was still under the sink and chuckled.

"Busted." Said Colosso.

"Is this the culprit?" said Sonic.

Penny sniffed Salem before sneezing once more.

"Yeah." Said Penny.

"Heh, heh, heh, meow." Said Salem.


	8. Echo Creek Concert

The next day; the residents at the mansion were sitting in the living room.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Sonic Underground's first concert." said Owen.

"Yeah, good thing I bought it off of Pay-Per-View." said Duncan.

"At least I finished up with that nursery." Said Max.

"Let the concert begin." Said Cyborg.

He grabbed the remote and pushed some buttons before an auditorium appeared on the screen.

At the auditorium; Marco, Star, the four Skylanders went to some seats.

Marco and star smiled.

Star's parents were also there.

The four noticed them.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" said Marco.

"For the heck of it." Said Queen Butterfly.

"And to find out who killed all those ponies from the MLP dimension." Said King Butterfly.

"Well, you're in luck, the blue hedgehog will come on stage sometime soon." Said Stink Bomb.

"And he's responsible for what happened?" said Queen Butterfly.

The others nodded.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THE BRONIE EPIDEMIC IS OVER!" said King Butterfly.

Everyone stared at the king in shock with their jaws to the ground as a cricket chirping was heard.

King Butterfly saw this and laughed.

"It's been a serious problem for quite some time now." Said King Butterfly.

" _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for; the Sonic Underground._ " Said a voice.

Everyone cheered as the curtains went up, revealing the Sonic Underground with their instruments out.

"HELLO ECHO CREEK, YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"No seriously I can't, there's static in my earpiece." Said Sonic.

The audience groaned.

Sonic removed the earpiece and inspected it.

"This is what you get when you buy something that was made in Russia." Said Sonic.

He put the earpiece back in his ear.

"YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Sonic.

The audience cheered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" yelled Sonic.

Nobody answered.

"You'd better be serious this time." Said a kid named Ferguson.

Sonic groaned.

"Let's just do this." Said Sonic.

Rayman pushed a button on the DJ station and some trumpet sounds came from it.

Kai started playing her keyboard.

"The winner takes all; it's the thrill of one more kill, the last one to fall." Sonic sang.

Star and Marco stared on in awe.

"Will never sacrifice their will." Sonic sang some more.

Howard played the drums before Rayman pushed a button, causing sparks to fly out of the stage, soon the other band started playing their instruments as everyone cheered.

"Don't ever look back, on the world closing in, the only attack, on the wings of the wind." Sonic and Penny sang at the same time.

"This was definitely worth the 50 dollars." Said Marco.

King Butterfly smiled.

"I know." Said King Butterfly.

One incredibly awesome concert later; the entire audience cheered as the Sonic Underground left the building and into the RV.

"WICKED!" yelled Rayman.

"Best first concert ever." Said Randy.

Sonic turned to Salem and Colosso mad.

"What were you two doing in here anyways?" said Sonic.

"No idea what you're talking about." Said Colosso.

"Even if we did know, you'll never get us to break." Said Salem.

Sonic placed a plate of sushi and carrots on the couch in front of his pets.

The two cried.

"Okay, okay, you've been spending so much time with the others and not us that we've felt neglected." Said Colosso.

"And that's the reason you snuck into the RV and gave already existing allergies to Penny?" said Sonic.

The two pets nodded.

Sonic smiled.

"I'm always busy with stuff, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I'll always be there when you need it." Said Sonic.

Salem and Colosso smiled.

Star and Marco entered the RV.

"Great concert." Said Marco.

"If it's not to much to ask. Could we maybe see the town you live in?" said Star.

Ben nodded.

"Why not." Said Ben.

Sonic then sighed.

Everyone noticed it.

"What is it?" said Kai.

"It's about that space bridge we destroyed." Said Sonic, "It was unstable, but when Ultron disappeared into it, it looked like a teleportation."

Everyone was shocked.

Meanwhile in the Null Void; Pat was sitting at a table, playing cards with the Null Guardians.

Suddenly; a portal opened up and the parts of Ultron fell next to Pat.

The Tetramand/Cerebrocrustatian/Galvan Mechamorph hybrid saw the destroyed Ultron.

"I fold." Said Pat.

He absorbed the parts within him before leaving far away.

Pat then expelled a fixed up Ultron who was somehow screaming in pain.

The robot turned to the alien.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Ultron.

Pat smirked.

"I just put you back together, and this is how you repay me?" said Pat.

"You're an organic life form, I don't do business with the likes of you." Said Ultron.

The robot started to walk off.

"If you want to get out of this place, stick with me. The names Pat Trebek." Said Pat.

Ultron stopped and turned back to Pat.

"And how do you plan on escaping?" said Ultron.

"I've got some Cybertronians on my side, currently working on a way to free me." Said Pat.

Ultron smirked.

"Deal." He said.

Pat chuckled before he and Ultron walked off.


End file.
